Vampire Lover
by Jessfairy88
Summary: A night tour of Romatech led to a change in Jessica's life as well as Gregori's. THe betrayal of her one year boyfriend led her into his arms and he is determined to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

The night was young and Gregori was loving it. The only problem was he was forced to follow the tour group. It had been Roman's bright idea that while during the winter season when the vamps woke up earlier that they would host a tour group for the local college to come and see what the day shift did. Connor was against it but he had been strangely preoccupied lately. So with no other problem with security that was when Gregori found himself stuck on kiddy duty. He had had plans to go dancing but that was now scrubbed.

The only plus side was that the college class had many sexy looking girls and a couple had caught his eyes. Or rather he had caught theirs. But as he sat and waited for them all to finished their dinner in the Cafeteria, another of Roman's ideas, he noticed one girl off to the side by herself. She was cute for what he saw of her. He couldn't see much of her face from the hood she used to cover it. But he saw she had very long hair. Which was tied into a braid? It probably reached her waist. It was a wonderful color of blond and brown with a touch of red. The color his mother liked.

He noticed she wasn't paying much attention to the professor who stood up to talk. She was writing in a yellow book. For some reason Gregori got a sense of loneliness from her. Why? He went to get up but remember his orders. He wasn't to become too friendly with the students he was there to observe nothing more. Though there was the exception of answering a question about the factory.

Caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Roman coming in till he stood up front to talk.

"Thank you all for coming I hope you have had a wonderful time here."

As the students got up Gregori noticed that three young punks walked to the girl with long hair. One blond haired punk stood in front of her and pulled on her braid.

"Come on Jessie let go see a movie after this tour."

"No thanks I have a boyfriend."

The little punk laughed. "Not for long. I heard he had been entertaining Victoria while he was suppose to be involved with you."

She glared at the blond punk and Gregori saw her eyes were a soft baby blue. Getting up she pushed the bond out of her way and walked out. As the three punks followed her Gregori saw that she had left her notebook. Getting up he walked over and picked it up then walked out tried to follow her. But his mother stopped him.

"Where are you going Gregori?"

He sighed and smiled at her. "I am trying to catch up with the tour group leaving because a young woman left her notebook and I wanted to return it."

Radinka smiled and stepped aside. "You been hurry then son they are all leaving now."

Gregori took off in a jog toward the front but when he got there, there was no one there. Everyone had left.

"Just great I missed them."

As he turned around Phineas zoomed by knocking him down. "Damn it Phineas."

Phineas just laughed. "Sorry bro."

Gregori got up and went to pick up the fallen notebook. He saw it was opened to a poem called vampire. Grabbing it quickly Gregori read it. Wow this woman is talented with words. Especially of the dark existence quality.

He went back in to the security office Angus, Connor, Roman, and Phineas was in there with Howard and Phil.

"Hey Roman there something you might want to see."

"What is it?"

"One of the students left their notebook and I couldn't get it back to her."

"Her?"

"Yeah her but listen to this it's a poem in her book…

"_He flew to her as she sat in her bedroom._

_Touched down on her face a powerful kiss._

_She fell to her bed as he landed upon her._

_It happened so quickly she couldn't resist._

_Embraced to submission she lay uncomplaining._

_As he brushed her hair out exposing her neck._

_Anaesthetized softly with delicate kisses_

_She lay ready for him to make his descent._

_Her neck throbbing softly in time to her heartbeat._

_So soft and unblemished, a peach tinted white._

_He cradled her head and leant over her body_

_And kissed with lips open- jaws closing to bite._

_The heat hits his mouth as the blood trickles slowly._

_The taste is addictive, so rich and so warm._

_Unconscious, she's feeling a rush in her body._

_Excited, she calls out to him. "Oh yes! More."_

_He reads her elation and stops from his feeding._

_And, kissing her turns around to look at her face_

_Light- headed, unthinking she rises to kiss him._

_And falls to the spell of vampiral embrace_

_They kiss in the moonlight her neck bleeding slowly._

_He bites her tongue hard as it strays by his teeth._

_Their mouths fill with blood, as he drinks from her kisses._

_His hands getting busy with something beneath._

_He rips off her nightdress, the satin tears cleanly._

_Exposing her vulnerable body to him._

_She swallows her blood and delights in its softness._

_As he takes her skull into the palm of his hands._

_Her head on his shoulder, her body beneath him._

_She sighs with delight at the feeling inside._

_Sustained by her blood and her tenderst kisses._

_The vampire takes a lover tonight"_

Gregori looked up as he finished reading. Romon eyes were wide.

"How the Hell can she describe an attack like that?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know but she worded the attack just right. Just like a Malcontent."

Gregori flipped through the notebook and saw all her poems. "There are even poems for werewolves and dark Existence."

Howard interrupted their thinking. "Sir there is a young lady still here from the tour group."

Turning Gregori looked at the monitor and saw it was the mystery woman who wrote the poems.

"That's here Roman the one who wrote the poems."

"I wonder why she is still here," asked Angus."

Roman gave a small laugh. "Probably waiting for her ride. All the students drove here tonight."

Gregori smiled with a sudden idea. "Come on Roman why don't you come with me to take this back. I want to ask what inspired this poem."

With a nod Roman, Angus, and Gregori walked out front where the woman sat on the ground looked toward the gate.

"Excuse me ma'am."

She looked up and her hood fell off and Gregori was struck dum. She was beautiful her eyes were a softer blue then he thought.

"Can I help you?"

Gregori held out a hand to help her up. Then he relished in the softness when she took his hand and stood up. She gave a smile.

"Thank you."

Roman took a step closer. "May I ask you name?"

She smiled, "Jessica MacGregor."

"Is anything wrong."

"My ride is really late and I could get no answer on the cell phone."

Gregori remembered her notebook. "Here you left this in the cafeteria." He handed it to her.

"Thank you. I was afraid I lost it."

"I hope you don't mind I saw the first poem in there. I thought it was a wonderful poem."

She narrowed her eyes a moment till she registered the comment then smiled. "Thanks. I don't normally let anyone read them."

Roman had an idea. "Miss Jessica is you are in agreement. Gregori here could take you home."

She smiled, "I couldn't impose like that sir."

"No trouble."

"I would like that."

"It's settled. Gregori take the Lexus and drive he home."

"Yes sire." Picking up her backpack she offered his arm. "Your carriage awaits ma'am,"

A laugh escaped her as she shyly put her arm through his and walked with him toward the Lexus. With a wink he opened her door for her. She got in and put on her belt. Gregori slide in behind the wheel and looked over.

"So where to?"

She told him and saw back. The heat and sound of the heater lulled her to sleep within ten minutes.

Gregori smiled at the picture she made sleeping. When he finally pulled up to her street he stopped and unable to curve the impulse he gently reached over and trailed a finger down her cheek. She didn't even wake. So he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shoke her.

"Jessica? We're here."

Jess came awake and looked around. It was indeed her street. She looked over at Gregori.

"I didn't know what house."

She sat up straighter. "Oh it's the third on the right."

Gregori drove up to the house and parked outside.

"Damn it!"

He looked over and saw Jess's gaze on a blue Mustang.

"DAMN IT!"

She jumped out of the Lexus leaving everything and ran toward the house. Gregori not able to stop his curiosity followed her as she ran through the house toward the back.

She slammed open the door and came to a halt Gregori behind her. She saw her boyfriend in bed with her suppose friend Victoria.

"DANIEL!" The two lovers parted and stared at her the man quickly got up and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Jess sweetheart I can explain."

"Then explain I want to hear it now."

He looked down trying to find the words to say. But nothing cam to mind.

Victoria got up with the sheet wrapped around her. With a smiled she walked forward. "No need to explain Daniel." She looked at Jess. "Its simple he wants me then someone like you."

Gregori actually heard Jess growl before she sent a fist toward Vitcoria's face breaking her nose.

"You bitch."

Jess turned on Daniel."I never want to see you again Daniel."

"Jess sweetheart, she seduced me." He stepped forward and took a hold of her arms. "I love you Jess."

Gregori could stand it any longer. Taking a step forward he put an arm around Jess's waist and pulled her away from Daniel.

"If you know what was best for you, you will never try to talk to Jessica again."

Daniel glared at Gregori then at Jess. "It appears that I wasn't the only on cheating. Slut!"

Gregori punched him knocking him unconscious. "Never call her that again."

Turning Gregori pulled her toward the door. She followed without question. Out side he lifted her into the Lexus. She looked at him.

"Where am I going to go know this is his house."

Greogri looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can take you to a hotel if you like or you can stay with me tonight."

She leaned over toward him a little. "Thank you. My only problem is I don't have the money for a hotel."

"Then my place… I have to go away tomorrow for business so you can have the place to yourself.."

"What about my clothes? I haven't any."

"I'll have something you can wear."

"Thanks again Gregori."

"No problem," He drove to his place and helping her with her back pack took her upstairs. After opening the door he led her inside and closed and locked the door. She sat in a chair while he walked into his room and pulled out some clothes from the closet. Taking them to her he handed them to her.

When she went to the bathroom to change he went around his place taking any evidence of vampires. Packing up all the bottled blood in his house. He'll have to fix things up so she could eat tomorrow.

But everything left his mind when she walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm not I got to get ready to leave… I'll sleep on the plane. But you need to sleep."

He lead her back to his room and tuned down the covers. He stepped back so she could crawl in and he covered her up. "Stay bas long as you want tomorrow. I'll be back be back tomorrow night."

She placed a hand on his. "Thanks again for you help Gregori."

"Your welcome darling."

She closed her eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregori stood there nearly ten minutes watching her sleep. He would like nothing better then to crawl in and cuddle her against him and keep here there forever. But the problem was it wouldn't be forever he would die when the sun came up and she would run away and he'd never see her again.

He needed to be careful. But what he really needed was to set up her some food here. Quickly leaving he got in his truck and headed toward the store. Going through quickly he filled the cart with eggs bacon bread salt pepper steaks and sandwich meats and things. He then grabbed the appliances she would need. He already had most of them what with his mother visiting him a lot. Oh he sure she won't show up not yet at least. He wanted Jessica to himself for a while.

He left the store and headed back to his place. After carrying the things in and putting them all away his phone rang. He answered it.

"Gregori?"

"_Gregori where are you?"_ It was Roman.

"I'm at my place."

"_Why are you there? You were suppose to take Jessica home then come back."_

Gregori thought of Jessica in the next room in his bed. "Don't worry she's safe and sound."

There was a few moments of silence on the other line then Roman sighed. _"You did take her home right."_

"Well…"

Before he could get out another word Roman teleported into his place along with Angus.

"Damn it! Roman next time give me a heads up." He closed his phone. Just great Angus and Roman now know that Jess was in his house. Sure enough Angus turned to glare at him.

"What is wrong with you? You can expose us to her."

Gregori crossed his arms. "You don't have to worry any evidence of a vampire has been removed and there is food and everything a mortal will need to live on."

Roman walked toward Gregori's room and saw the girl asleep in her bed but what surprise him was he cheeks were damp as if she was crying. He walked back and sat on the couch.

"Okay Gregori. Why is she here?"

Gregori and Angus sat down. Gregori folded his arms. "I took her home like you said but when we pulled up there was a strange car there. At least to her I thought it was a nice car. She ran from the car leaving her things. I was taking them to her when I heard her slamming a door. I walked in to see what was wrong and apparently her boyfriend was cheating on her with her friend."

"Really?"

"She got mad and started to yell at him and the woman walked up and insulted her." He smiled at the memory." She broke the woman's nose. The man grabbed her and told her he loved her. I couldn't just stand there so I told him if knew what was good for him he would never contact Jess again."

Angus nodded, "I would have done the same thing lad."

Greogri laughed. "Well then he looked at me and said she was cheating on him then he called her a slut. I think he might still be one the floor unconscious."

"She hit him?"

"No I did. But I am sure she would have done the same thing. I asked her if she wanted to go to a hotel or something. She said she had no money so I offered she could stay here."

"What about you not sleeping and the small fact you are dead during the day."

"I told her I was going on a business trip and won't be back till tomorrow night. I figured I'll bunk at Romatech or the townhouse. "

"Under the circumstances I say that was some fast thinking."

"I was planning on leaving the key to the Lexus for her so she can go around tomorrow. Till I get back then I'll take back so she could get her things."

"Why?"

"She told me the house she was in be long to the guy. His type he would throw her out and to tell you the truth she is better off somewhere else."

Roman nodded."To that I agree, and if it makes you feel better then she can stay here tonight."

Tonight his ass, he wanted to keep her. He would try and find some way too… He paused what was he saying he wanted one woman. He had told Caitlyn that no one woman would hold him and here was this soft mortal and she captured his heart.

He stood up and looked toward his bedroom door. "She should sleep till morning." He sat his keys on the table along with a note for her. Then he and the others teleported out.

When he got back to Romatech he went straight to the basement and heated up a snack. Being around Jessica had stirred not only is desires but his hunger as well. For the first time in his vampire life he had a hard time of fighting the compulsion to bite a mortal. But oh she would be sweet and he knew that. She would fill him with great pleasure if but to have a taste of her life's blood.

With a shake he stirred himself from his morbid thoughts. But the big challenge now was to capture her heart. To get her to want to stay. His mother would defiantly be happy. But the question is will he be happy. He was going crazy he just met this girl tonight and he was thinking about a future with her. He just hoped Roman and Angus hadn't said anything to anyone.

But as he walked through the hall his wishes where dashed. Radinka and Shanna stopped him as he paced the nursery.

His mother smiled."So who is the young lady Gregori."

He smiled, "Your physic mom can't you tell."

Shanna pinched him. "Gregori answer the question whats her name."

He sighed, "Jessica MacGregor."

Radinka smiled. "Mortal… Which one was she?"

"You wouldn't know mom."

"Actually I would I talked to the tour group when they first arrived before you took over. I saw them all."

"She was the girl with the blondish-brown hair with red all put into a braid."

"I remember her. She was a sweet young woman. A little shy but she looked so lonely in a group."

"She wasn't so shy when I was with her."

"Gregori Holstein! You didn't act bad did you."

Gregori laughed, "No mom I was talking about her breaking a woman's nose."

"What?"

So Gregori told them what had happened that night all till when she went to sleep. Although he skipped the part about touching her while she slept. Radinka was smiling so big Gregori was sure it would get stuck. He couldn't stand it he had to at least tell his mom.

"Mom can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded and followed Gregori into a conference room. He sat down and she sat in front of him. "What is it?"

He leaned forward and draped his arms over his knees. ""Mom I don't know why but Jessica feels different."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't like the other women I dated. I only want to have a fun time with them all but she is making me feel like… I don't know I want her but to keep her and let no other have her."

Radinka touched his hand and smiled." Its okay Gregori it just means she has your heart's interest."

"But mom there's more. I have never been really tempted to bite anyone. I want to taste her. Not just her kissed but her life's blood."

Radinka's eyes widened a bit. "That is a first every since Roman turned you, I have never thought you would have a taste. It is just a new experience."

"But mom I was a little scared. What if one time I can't stop and I take a taste."

"You'll bet it son. You'll probably have a taste one day but it will be with her permission."

He nodded his mother could always understand him when he needed it. She was one in a million. He was lucky he had her. But the feeling of dread snuck there way into his heart. He won't always have her she is mortal and he is vampire. She will one day pass away and then she won't be there for him when he needed her. But he had hoped that maybe she would except the change and become a vampire. He pushed the thought away. He didn't want any morbid thoughts about him mother till there was something to worry about.

The rest of the night went by cleanly no one else bothered him about Jessica and he was left alone to day dream about her. And daydream he did. He kept seeing her in his bed only this time he was in it with her. And boy did the day dream get better from there. He could still her sighs of pleasure when he made love to her.

As the morning came he teleport home to grab some clothes so it looked like a business trip. But as he started to leave he stopped and looked at her. Her features were so soft he couldn't help it. He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well angel."


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came Jess woke at 10. But when she opened her eyes she felt panicked for a few seconds till last night came back into focus. She had found her boyfriend cheating on her. She remembered the satisfaction in punching Victoria. But now as she sat up in the large soft bed she was mad at herself. She had trusted a complete stranger and went home with him. But she had to admit that he was a perfect gentleman. He did touch her. But yet she remember him kissing her cheek.

Placing a hand on her cheek she figured what she saw was just a dream. She had indeed dreamed that Gregori joined her in bed and held her all night, It was something she needed to. But then her better judement came as she sat up and looked around she was happy she had a place to stay.

Getting up she walked around seeing if he was back. No Gregori. When she walked into the living room she saw the note on the table with a set of keys. Walking over she picked up the note.

'Jessica,

I hope you slept well. I left the keys to the Lexus for you

in case there is a free to have steak for dinner.

I will be back tonight. I have but to ask you one thing.

Wait till I return to go to get your things.

I would feel safer if I were with you. Take whatever you need.

Gregori.'

Jess set the note down with a smile. He was a wonderful man to be worried about her. Turning she went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast. As she looked around she noticed there wasn't much there. It was as if he didn't live there much. She passed the feeling off as just something else.

After she was done eating she cleaned her dishes and went to the bedroom. She looked through his closets to find something to put on. She just could not run around in just his shirt. She grabbed a pair of his boxers. The only thing there she could wear. As she pulled them on there was a knock on the door. Grabbing his satin robe she slipped it on and went to the door. Looking out the peep hole she saw a large man and two women. As she looked closer she noticed two kids with them.

Oh no! What is this was his family. Hell he could be married. But then again he didn't strike her and a married man type. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

The older woman smiled. "Hello dear. My name is Radinka. Might we come in."

"I guess so."

She stepped back so they could all walk in. The large man followed last. Jess felt uneasy when he eyed her like she was a threat or something. Closing the door she followed them into the living room.

"If you are looking for Gregori he said he had to leave for a business meeting."

Radinka smiled."I know dear. I am his mother."

Jess fell into a chair with a, "great!"

Radinka smiled and sat on the couch. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Shanna, Roman's wife and her kids Constantine and Sofia… There is no worry dear Gregori told me everything and we thought you might need some clothes." She smiled at Jess in her son's favorite robe. If he could Gregori would wear that thing everywhere. He probably would when he finds out she was wearing it.

Jess blushing. "Yes I could use some clothes. Gregori left a note telling me not to go get any of my things till he gets back."

Shanna smiled. "He's right. He told me what happened and I agree with him."

"He told you?"

"Just Radinka and me."

"Great. Just what I need. "

Radinka patted Jess's hand. "It's okay dear. Your no trouble." She smiled

The silent man grumbled, "yeah right. She more trouble then she's worth."

Shanna glared at the man. "Howard don't be so rude."

Jess looked at the floor. Just what she needed another bad attitude male. She must have said that out loud because the man glared at her.

"Don't worry I'll give you no problem."

Radinka waggled her finger at him. "You go wait in the hall or in the other room or something."

The little boy laughed. "You need to be nicer Howard. She's a nice lady."

The little girl walked up and jumped into Jess's lap and hugged her. "Don't worry Howard is just acting like a grizzly today. Wrong side of the bed. Right momma."

Shanna laughed. "Yes sweetie. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed."Jess could help herself she had to laugh. This charming little girl and boy settled her.

Shanna, Radinka and the kids stayed at talked for another thirty minutes. When they were ready to leave they gave her the clothes and walked to the door. As they left Howard had walked back in and murmured a "Sorry for my behavior," and left. That had made her feel a bit better.

Going to the bathroom she changed into the clothes they brought. Which were a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Not exactly formal but it was better then nothing. Putting the robe back on she walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich.

She watched some movies as she ate. There wasn't much to do. Even though he left the keys she didn't really wanted to go no where today. There was no school till after the New Year. So she was just going to have a lazy day for now.

When it was 2 she turned off the TV and went through Gregori's CD's well…well Disco. She liked Disco. It had been a while since she was able to listen to any. SO slipping in a few CD's she sat down and pulled out her yellow notebook and began to write a new poem.

After it was finished she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes listing to the music. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

When the sun went down Gregori awoke and took a shower. He was going to get to see her. He just hoped she never left his place. Warming up some blood he quickly dressed.

After he finished his meal he went up and told Roman he was taking the night off or at least till after midnight. As he was leaving his office he mom meet him.

"Hi mom. How are you?" He hugged her.

"I'm fine dear. And the young woman is and absolute delight."

Gregori smiled. His Jessica was a mom liking Jessica was a defiant plus. He just hoped she didn't get any bright ideas. Sure enough she answered that fear.

"I sure hope she the one you settle down with. She would make a wonderful mother for my grand babies."

"Mom!"

"What? A mother can dream can't see?"

"Mom, I just met her."

"Enough time dear. Now go she'll need all her clothes because what we brought won't last long though she had certainly found what she needed in your closet."

After kissing his mother on the cheek he teleported to the alley across from his home. Whistling he went up to his loft. He was surprised to hear some of his favorite music playing on his radio. So she liked Disco. Oh she was perfect. Unlocking the door he walked in to find her asleep on the couch, he note book opened on the table.

Hum. She had written another poem. Picking up her notebook he read her latest work.

_Longing_

_I long for the scent of your skin,_

_warmed by the friction of mine._

_A musk, unparalled, that_

_cloaks my heart with love,_

_I long for the taste of your kiss_

_Not a sip to leave me wanting_

_but full and deep quenching_

_as water for my thirst_

_I long for the feel of yout touch_

_upon, my shoulder, neck, or ear._

_Light as a fairy's wing_

_brushing upon the air._

_I long for the sound of your voice;_

_the gentle utterance of my name,_

_the whispering in my ear_

_of loving words meant just for me._

_I long for the sight of your eyes_

_alight with love and passion,_

_warmly melting into mine_

_promising me forever._

_I long to shut out the world;_

_to be all that exsists_

_in your mind, your heart, your soul._

_I long for you.'_

As he placed the notebook back down he could help his groan. He was rock hard. Her poem put images in his head and he'll not be able to be ride of them. He looked at the ceiling trying to compose himself before he woke her up. But that was in vain. She was awake.

Jess looked up and saw Gregori looking at the ceiling. She got up and stood in front of him.

"Is there something wrong Gregori."

He looked at her and growled. "Hell yes."

She took a step closer and laid a hand on his arm. "I am sorry if I did something to make you made."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "Mad? Yeah I'm mad." He pushed her down on the couch and covered her body with him. "Mad with desire. I didn't think I could want you this much."

Jess trembled. What had she done to attract him so? Then she saw it. Her notebook opened on the new poem. Oh no he saw the poem she had written of the exotic dream she had of him. She looked back up at him. He was so close she could feel him on every inch of her and god help her she liked it.

"Where you wanting me to want you this bad?"

"I didn't think you would read it. I was supposed to be private."

"I read it. I like it."

She swallowed and unable to help it she looked at his lips. "I …I can tell."

He smiled and leaned closer. "Would you deny me a taste to quench my thirst?"

She leaned closer to him wanting to taste him. "No I wouldn't"

That was all he needed. He leant in and brushed his lips across hers. She was soft and sweet. He knew she would. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss for a few moments drawing in her taste and imprinting it onto his mind. He knew if he live 300 years he would remember her taste till the day he turns to dust.

"Lets go get your things."

**The poem above is by Debbie Bickhart**

**Again I take no credit with the poem.**

**I hope you enjoy the story **

**More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

He and Jess got in the Lexus. Jess watched out of the window as she lifted a hand to her lips. Oh boy he tasted good. Who would have thought he would become so passionate after reading her poem. But she finally sampled what she saw in her dreams.

When they reached her ex's house she got out and found herself pulled against a muscular side. Gregori had an arm around her.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah that's his truck."

They walked up and Gregori knocked on the door. After a minute Daniel opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"My things."

"Go right ahead and get that junk out of my house."

"Glad too." She walked into the other room and pulled out some garbage bags and quickly filled them with all her clothes. Then Gregori pulled in some boxes and filled them with all her knick knacks.

After they were finished Jess and Gregori turned to leave when Daniel stopped her.

"Don't forget woman. To give me the money you owe."

Jess turned to glare at him. "I owe you nothing."

"You owe me for a years' worth a rent. Let's see that would be about a 6 maybe 7 hundred thousand."

"I am not going to pay you. You had asked me to move in with you. It'll never stick in court and you know it."

"It most certainly will. And I can easily get more from you."

"ENOUGH." Gregori led her to the truck and lifted her in. When he closed the door he turned on Daniel and entering his mind he gave his ordered. "You will not sew her for any money. You will not try to get any money from her."

"Yes sir."

With one last glare Gregori rounded the hood and go it. When they came to the city he turned to her. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No have you."

"Actually I had something to eat before I got home… But I was wondering if you might like to go see a movie or something."

Jess smiled up at him. "I would love too but I have to finish finding a place to stay. I had looked through the classifieds today and there is an apartment close to yours that is up for rent."

Gregori smiled. "How close?"

"Try two floors above."

Gregori eyes widened." You mean the penthouse. That is huge. Cost quite a bit."

Jess sighed and leaned her head back. "To tell you the truth I didn't have to pay for it. It belonged to my late great aunt and uncle. They passed away not too long ago. Leaving me and my family well off. Not to mention the inheritance my grand father left all us."

Gregori couldn't stop laughing." Well no wonder Daniel wanted your money. How much?"

Jess looked at him. What if all he wanted was her money. He answered her fears to put them to rest.

"No… No it's not what you think. I have quite a bit of money myself. I have no need for others."

She believed him. Somehow she knew he wasn't lying to her… With a deep breathe she told him about her inheritance. "It was al weird. My parents were left 3 million. My brothers Donovan, Zhane, and Blade were left 3.5 Million."

"What about you?"

"I was left 4.5 million."

Gregori pulled into a MacDonald's. "I hope this is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." They got out and went in. When Jess got her order they sat in a corner and he asked a personal question…

"Might I ask why they gave you more."

She shrugged and took a bit of her burger. After swallowing she answered. 'Well it was all weird for what I could tell. After my brother Blade was born my mom and dad was in a car accident. It messed with my mom. They told her she would never be able to have anymore kids. Mom and dad had wanted six kids three of each. Mom badly wanted a girl and she felt the lost of never being able to have one."

He tilted her head. "You were adopted?"

Jess laughed. "Can I finish the story please?"

"Sorry."

"Well a year later my mom had been depressed for a few days. She didn't feel well she though she was sick. She didn't want to believe she was pregnant. But she was exactly a year after the doctors told her she could never have a baby again she became pregnant with me. The doctors couldn't figure it out. There was no reason I should exist but I did. Mom and dad was so happy so was my grandfather and aunt and uncle. But they became really terrified when I was born four months before due date. They kept me in the hospital for two and a half months. My grandfather passed away and left us his money. He had given me a little more to help with my bills. The doctors said I would live I wasn't strong or healthy enough. But the week they expected me to die I pulled out of it and began to get stronger."

Gregori was enthralled into the story. To think she had to fight so much so young in life. "I am glad all the doctors were wrong. Otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here and I would have never met you."

She blushed at his comment. Daniel never gave her a compliment or anything close and here Gregori was doing all that and she had known him only two days. Not even that. But he was a wonderful man.

"Yeah, I'm happy as well. When my aunt and uncle passed away they left me just a little more then the others."

"Because they were afraid you're too frail? That you might get sick easily?"

She smiled. "That was Uncle Jack's words exactly."

"Jack?"

"Yeah my aunt and uncle's names were Jack and Kaia MacGregor. I have her first name."

Gregori laughed. "So your Jessica Kaia MacGregor ?"

"Unusual but yes."

"I like the name it so happens."

She finished eating and they left heading home. When they arrived Gregori helped her carry her things in on a cart. Even though he could probably carry them all by himself he didn't dear try.

They made their way to the top floor. The penthouse took up two floors itself it was a large mansion like apartment. He had never been up here and he liked it. He liked it more to know that Jessica would be living so close to him. All he had to do was walk upstairs to see her. This was perfect. But as he stepped into the almost barren loft he felt upset. She couldn't stay here. At least until she get more furniture.

"Does this place even have a bed?"

Jess turned to him."Why do you ask?"

"Because it looks so barren her like no has lived her in a while."

"There hasn't I mean my brothers bunked here from time to time and we use it for Christmas and Thanksgiving but that's it. Now it's going to be my home. I'll go tomorrow to bye furniture. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"No you will not."

She tilted her head. "And why not?"

"Till you get your furniture tomorrow you can stay another night at my place. Roman's sending me on another business trip."

"Another but you just got back."

He pushed the cart to the side and took her in his arms. "Why miss me?"

"Of course not. I hardly know you."

"Yeah right like that poem you wrote."

"That was not about you it was about a movie I watched. I wrote it for the two people in the movie."

He could tell she was lying but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to alarm her in anyway. Going on impulse he gave her a quick kiss. When he pulled back he smiled. "Get your things I'll take you down."

She quickly grabbed what she needed and walked with him down to his place. As they walked in Gregori noticed his favorite robe on the back of the couch. When she went to the bathroom to change he picked up his robe as caught her scent. Lifted the robe to his nose he took a deep breathe. She had worn his favorite robe. He liked the idea of her wearing his clothes.

But his thoughts stopped when Jess walked back out and passed him. She wore a tank top of shorts and some shorts that hugged her wonderful booty. He watched her walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

"Want something to drink?"

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped with a start but settled back down.

"No I'm fine."

"Oh… Okay?" She felt her heart jump into her throat. It felt so nature to have his arms around her like this.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short.**

**More to come very soon.**

**I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gregori had never been much of a one woman guy but this woman made him want to be. As he stood there his arms around her he leaned his head down and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. Her life's blood running thorough her under his lips. His gums tingled to release his fangs. Just one taste that was all he was wanting.

"Gregori?"

"Hum?" He slowly lifted his head running his nose up her throat then followed it with his tongue. He could hear her heart speed up, and he could smell the musk from her skin. She was as turned on as he was. Releasing her waist he ran his hands down her arms till he linked his fingers with her. Unable to resist he let his hand slid out to rub against her skin.

Jess tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder as his mouth worked magic on her neck. This wasn't right she meet him yesterday and here she was letting him kiss and touch her. Her parents would kill her if they knew how irresponsible she was being at the moment.

"Gregori? Stop Gregori. Please."

He did stop though he made a noise that told her he was listening...

"Gregori please. I don't really know you."

His breathing changed it became more labored and she felt a sort of prick on her neck. She moaned. Though there was little pain it was soon drowned in pleasure. He pushed his hips against hers only making her thinking process more impossible.

"Gregori stop. NOW!"To her surprise he actually listened.

As Gregori pulled away he saw the scratch on her neck and he could still taste her blood. Oh no what has he done. Turning he gave her his back as he tried to pull himself back together. Everything was tinted pink.

"Gregori? You okay?"

He gave a harsh laugh. Okay? Hell no he wasn't okay. He was a dead man. Well a dust man when his mother found out. Or worse when Jessica found out what he was and what he just did.

"Gregori?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." His eyes were back to normal and his fangs were gone. He turned back to her and grabbed a paper towel. Gently he laid it against the scratch on her neck.

"I am sorry I got rough with you…"

What she looked at his quizzically he answered her. "I scratched you by accident."

"Oh…" She took the towel from his hand and pressed it to her neck. "I'll be okay."

"Good. I got to go now."

"Gregori couldn't we talk for a little while."

"No. I have to leave. I hope I can see you tomorrow when I get back but if not it was nice knowing you."

With that he walked out of his apartment and to the stairway he would wait there a moment.

When Gregory left Jess stared at the door. What had she done? Did she say something to upset him? Unable to resist it she went to bed and as she laid there she let the tears fall. What a two days this had been. She cried till here eyes were dry. She cried till it hurt. She cried till she fell asleep.

It had been ten minutes and Gregori still stood in the stair way. He had to go back in. He needed his bag and his wallet. Walking back in he walked to get his wallet from his bedroom when he noticed she was asleep. But as he looked at her he noticed that her cheeks were still wet and her breathe still had a hitch to it. Damning himself for making her cry he teleported to the woods behind Romatech and did what he wanted to do for the last few minutes. He let out a bellow of anger and agony.

Dropping his head to the side of the building he closed his eyes. The best thing for both of them is for him to leave her alone. He couldn't stall any longer. He walked in and headed to the security room. But as he walked in he knew right off it was a bad idea. Roman was there along with his mother, Angus and Emma, and of course Howard.

Radinka walked up and placed a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong Gregori."

"What does it look like mom? I'm damning myself to hell. I deserve it."

"Why?"

Gregori looked at Angus. "Well you old goat you've been wanting to skewer me. I'd welcome it tonight."

Roman frowned at him. "Gregori? What happened?"

Gregori sat down in a chair and hung his head. "For the first time I could control myself."

Everyone gasped Roman walked over and placed a hand on Gregori's shoulder. "Is she…"

"No she alive and well. Doesn't even know."

Radinka walked over and made Gregori look at her. "Gregori you didn't use mind control did you?"

"No mom I didn't. I didn't actually bite her. I accidently scratched her. Just a little but it was enough that I tasted her blood."

Radinka sat beside him and put her arm around him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. I told her a half truth. I said I accidently scratched her. But it got worse."

"Why dear."

"She wanted to talk and kind of yelled at her. When I went to get my things ten minutes later? She was asleep but I can see that she had been crying. I made her cry I hate that."

Roman smiled."I know what you mean. But take this in good news. You didn't accually bite her."

"Yeah but next time I might."

Radinka crossed her arms. "Well just don't see her again."

"Easier said them done mom."

"Why?"

"She moved into the penthouse two floors above me."

"Oh!"

Gregori let his head fall back. "What am I going to do?"

Rainkda smiled. "I have the perfect solution."

"No mom not from you."

Roman laughed. "What is your idea Radinka?"

"Easy. He marries the girl and have many kids."

"Mom! Keep dreaming. She might not be able to handle me telling her I'm a vampire."

Connor chose then to walk in. "Did I hear correctly that you told a mortal you're a vampire."

"No Connor I said telling her I'm a vampire."

"Bad idea! She doesn't need to know."

Gregori stood up and took a step toward her. '"I'll not become some bitter lonely old goat like you."

To everyone's surprise Connor did yell at him but he growled at Gregori.

Turning he left everyone in the office and unable to handle it any longer he teleported back to his place. Going into his room he sat on the bed and shook Jess awake.

"Jessica."

She opened her eyes. "Gregori? What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. I had to talk to you before I left."

"What?"

"About earlier I wasn't upset with you. And I am sorry for making you cry."

"How?"

"I came back to get my things. I saw the tears. I just didn't know what to say."

"What do you mean?" She sat up.

"Early when I left I was upset but with myself. I pushed you a little too far. You were right we hardly know each other and I had no right to treat you like that."

"It's okay. I was just moving a little too fast for me. I really like you Gregori. But I am trying to be more cautious as to where I place my heart. I was giving it to Daniel when he cheated on me. I don't want to be hurt again."

Gregori placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I understand I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I was made at myself for scratching you. My mother raised me to be gentle."

Jess smiled and leaned into his hand. "It's okay. It was an accident but to tell you the truth Gregori since I met you I lost nearly all rational thought."

He smiled. "Well I am glad to know I have that effect on you." She lightly punched his arm and he laughed. "Jess how about we do this right. How about I start by helping you move into your place tomorrow night and then I take you to a movie."

"I'd love that Gregori."

"Great. Now I have to go. You go back to sleep."

"Okay, night."

She laid back down and Gregori covered her up and gently kissed her lips. "Sweet dreams my angel."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jess awoke to a young girl looking at her. Jess opened her eyes and looked at the new girl she hadn't seen.

"Hi there. You waking up now."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Bethany…" A tall woman walked in with a baby on her hips. "I told you to let Jessica sleep." She noticed Jess was awake. "Sorry did she wake you?"

"No."

She smiled and took little Bethany's hand. "Well wait for you to get dresses."

Not knowing what was going on Jess got up and quickly got ready. When then she walked into the living room she saw not only Bethany and the woman but Shanna, Radinka, Tino, Sofia, a new man and two other woman.

Radinka walked forward and hugged Jess. "How are you dear."

"I'm fine. Who are these other people?"

"Well that young man is Carlos and his wife Caitlyn, and that is Bethany's mom Heather and her two kids Jean-Pierre, and Jillian, and that over there is Olivia."

"Nice to meet you all. But why are you here?"

"We told Gregori we would go with you shopping today."

Jess laughed. "He really is worried about me is he?"

"Yeah."

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet."

"That's okay we were all planning to go to McDonald's."

Tino, Sofia, and Bethany jumped up and down cheering. "Yeah.."

Jess laughed at them.

In less then ten minutes they were all packed into a van that you would see with churches. And stopped at the closest MacDonalds. As they sat there and ate Jess listened to the women and man talk. When everyone was finished the kids went to play on the little playground. Heather let little Jean-Pierre and Jillian down and they followed the other kids. Jess got up and followed the kids around playing with them when they asked.

While Jess played with the kids Radinka looked on smiling.

Shanna scooted closer."Penny for your thoughts?"

Radinka laughed. "Jess is wonderful with kids. She would be an excellent mother for my grand kids."

"Radinka you have such high hopes. She might not be the right one for Gregori."

"Yes she is I looked their both perfect for each other."

They stayed there another twenty minutes then all packed back up into the van. Carlos drove them to the furniture store. In the store everyone gave tier opinions of furniture. Jess decided after Tino, Sofia, and Bethany asked for the twelfth time to stay and swim. She converted one room into a kid's guest room.

With in two hours she had ordered all the furniture she needed. After giving the address to the employee's she and the others got back into the van.

It was close to 5 when they got back to Gregori's place. As she walked in she saw Gregori leaning against the table with a few other men. She recognized Roman but not the other two.

Jess smiled when she saw him. He looked as handsome as ever. As she walked closer Roman shook her hand.

"It's good to see you again Jessica."

"Yes sir it's good to see you too."

When she looked at the other two men Roman smiled and introduced them."Jess let me introduce you to Heather's husband Jean-Luc Echarpe, and Olivia's husband Robby MacKay."

"It's nice to meet you."

Gregori smiled at her as little Jillian crawled to her and pulled on her pants. Jess bent and picked up Jillian and settled her on her hip. He loved that picture of her with a baby on her hip.

What if the baby she held was theirs. He loved that vision. But as they continued on with their conversation Jess wasn't listening her eyes were on Gregori. He started at her with such concentration she was going crazy wondering what he was thinking about. Unable to resist her impulse she handed Jillian who fell asleep off to her dad Jean-Luc and turned to Gregori.

"Gregori can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course."

He motioned to his room. But as they entered he thought it was a bad idea to be alone with her. Closing the door he turned and smiled at her.

"What ye need?"

Jess shrugged. "I was just wondering what you were thinking out their. You were looking at me hard like you were trying to see something that wasn't there."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"That you would make a wonderful mother in the future. Jillian just loved you."

Jess smiled and unable to resist her own emotions any longer she stepped closer and leaned forward and kissed Gregori on the lips.

Gregori gave a soft breathy moan and pulled Jess closer. His heart swelled like nothing he felt before when she put her arms around his neck. She wanted to slow things down. He was going to tell her that wasn't going to stop him from kissing her but apparently she had the same idea.

Jess slowly pulled away and noticed Gregori's eyes had a red hint to them.

"Gregori you're eyes are red."

"Shit." He turned and again gave her his back. Why did he do that?

"Gregori what's going on that is the second time I've seen your eyes take on a red tint."

"I'll tell you later. But not right now Jean-Luc was wanting to talk to you."

"About?"

"A dress."

"What?"

They walked back out to the front and Radinka watched Jess with a smile on her face. Jess put her hands on her hips and looked at Jean-Luc.

"What did Gregori mean about a dress."

Jean-Luc eyed Gregori for a moment then at Jessica. "Romatech is having a new Year ball next week and Roman suggested that you attend."

Jess tilted her head. "Why though? Its not like I don't have someone to go with."

Gregori looked down looking unusually shy. "I was going to ask you later to be my date."

That shut Jess up and made Roman laugh. Jean-Luc continued. "Me and Heather were going to get your measurements and design a dress for you."

"I never had a dress made for me. How much will it cost?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You'll not have to pay anything."

"Wow. What do I need to do?"

"Stand still and let me and Heather take the measurements."

Jess did as she was told and Jean-Luc handed Heather a tape measure. Standing where they told her she let them take her measurements. They were done in ten minutes.

* * *

**If you are wondering about the dress Jean-Luc will make**

**there will be a link on my profile soon of it.**

**I jsut need a little time to decide.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter more to come soon.**

**Jessfairy88**


	7. Chapter 7

Jess smiled up at Gregori when everyone was gone. He motioned to the couch. She sat down and he sat beside her.

"About the movie?"

"What about it?"

"I rented some and I thought we could watch them here and I could order you a pizza."

"What about you? Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Well then I say it is a wonderful idea. But only one thing."

"What?"

"Well two things. First give me a quick kiss…" She didn't finish before he kissed her. It was a short hard passionate kiss.

"What was that second thing?"

"You hold me while we watch the movies."

"No… I have a better idea."

"Really what is it?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "We cuddle while watching the movie and have the occasional make out session."

Jess kissed him. "I'll agree with that."

Gregori laughed and pulled her closer for a moment deepening the kiss then with a groan he pulled away.

"I'm keeping my word."

She smiled as he got up and put a movie on and pushed play. Coming back he settled back down beside her and put her arm around her and smiled in contentment at the peace he felt with her in his arms.

They sat there for the next two hours they watched a story of ancient earth and elves and wizards and a dark lord. Jess loved the movie. As it came to the end the King kissed his Elvin love Jess smiled up at Gregori and with the movie's music playing before then he pulled her closer into a soft sweet kiss.

"You are quite the woman Jess."

"You're pretty special yourself Gregori. What fate let me find some one as perfect and honest as you?"

Gregori frowned and sat up. She called him honest he wasn't he was lying to her everyday. He hated to do that.

"Gregori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart just suddenly had much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Just some things… When are your furniture and things coming?"

"I had it delivered today. That's were Shanna took Roman she wanted to set everything up for me. I'll have my home tonight." She bit her lip. "Would you like to come stay the night?"

Gregori stared at her. They weren't ready to make love but she wanted him to stay the night with her. What then when she wakes up to a dead body.

"Not tonight. I have to work."

"Oh!" She was disappointed but he had a job and she didn't want him to sacrifice it for her. "Can you walk me to my door?"

Gregori smiled and standing up offered her his arm. She linked her's with his and let him lead her upstairs. Out side her door she turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening Gregori."

"Your welcome."

"Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I would love that. I'll come by about 7 o'clock."

"See you then."

He gave her a sweet goodnight kiss and waited for her to close and lock the door. When she did he teleported to work.

Inside Jess got her a drink of juice with a smile on her face. This was wonderful. He was a wonderful man and she loved it. She loved him. Oh god she hardly knew him and fell in love with him. As she went to her room there was a knock on her door. Thinking it might be Gregori she answered it with a smile.

An older gentleman stood there with a slight snarl on his face. Jess went to shut the door when he stopped her with a hand on the door.

"I'm calling the police."

"No need ma'am. I'm here to protect you."

She stopped. "From whom?"

"Its more like from what."

"Okay. What?"

"Vampires."

Jess laughed. "There is no such thing."

"There is and I am sure that scratch you got on your neck was from one of them."

"No it is from my…." she hesitated ,"boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Yeah right. Does he ever eat? Do you ever see him during the day?"

"Well no but he works."

"Yeah he does making blood to drink. Trust me Miss. MacGregor, Gregori Holstein might be handsome to you but his vampire lovers would eat you in a second."

"What?" For some reason she actually believed him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"To protect you. Roman Draganesti took my daughter and brainwashed her. Angus Mackay turned one of my employees into a vampire against her will and I have reason to believe Gregori will do the same to you."

"Who are you?"

"Sean Whalen."

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter is short getting late.**

**New chapter to come very soon.**

**See what happens when Jess goes to Romatech to confront**

**Gregori with Sean Whalen beside her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jess let Sean come in and for the next hour he told her everything about vampires. How they kill people every night all over the world. How they make their victims do what they wanted with mind control. How to kill a vampire. He went to tell her that she'd never be controlled. He told her she had much potential in his Stake out team. What with her physic power. The more he talked the more she believed him.

"So you are Shanna's father?"

"Yes."

"But she seemed so happy so normal."

"That is how Draganesti had her programmed."

Programmed? Is that what Gregori was doing to her. Sean must have read her mind because he answered her.

"Holstein must be trying to get by your defenses so he can control you."

Jess shook her head. "I want to hear all this from him."

"Fine. I'll take you to Romatech and prove it."

"Thank you."

After locking up she followed him out and into his SUV. As they made their way to Romatech he turned to her.

"I would like to ask if you would like to work for me? We protect innocence from the evil of vampires."

Jess leaned back. "If what you told me is true yeah." Though she said it half thinking.

"That's all I ask."

They arrived at Romatech and Whalen talked to the guard.

"Have Roman and his men meet me in the parking lot."

The guard relayed the message and pulled up. He parked so they wouldn't see Jess and cracked her window.

"Stay here. If he sees you he'll lie or worse try to control you."

She nodded and leaned back in her seat listened.

Sean Whalen got out of his truck with a smile he hid it quick. That's one the vampire's won't have. Roman waited with Angus, Connor, Gregori, and Robby. Wonderful this will work out fine. At least he hoped.

"You have some information Whalen." He couldn't tell MacKay didn't like him there as much as he did but he was on a mission.

"Some what."

"What do ye mean?"

Whalen turned on Gregori. "What are you planning on doing to the woman Holstein."

"What woman."

Sean noticed that Gregori tried to hid it he was affected by the question.

"You know the woman. Miss. MacGregor. I'll not let you harm her."

"Like I'd…"

Whalen cut him off. "You scratched her neck. What conscious wouldn't let you take a full bite?"!

Back off Whalen!"Connor took a step forward.

"Not this time. If you want a female of our species tell them the truth first. Maybe a few will be wise and stake you."

Roman stepped up this time. "Enough Whalen if all you wanted was trouble then leave."

Whalen looked at Gregori. "You claim to be different yet you tried to bite miss. MacGregor. You're no different."

Gregori stepped up to Whalen. "Leave now."

"What don't like hearing that you're a monster?"

"You know damn well we're different."

"Oh so you told her the truth."

"Hell no I haven't. What do you expect me to say Whalen? Hello Jess I wanted to tell you I'm different I'm a creature of the night a vampire and oh by the way I've tasted your blood."

A gasp can from the front seat of Whalen's SUV. When the vamps looked and turned back to Whalen a large smile cam across his face. Roman stepped forward.

"Who did you bring with you Whalen?"

Whalen's smiled widened. "Only my new recruit." He walked over and opened the front door. "Meet the newest member of the stake–out team."

When Jess stepped out Gregori actually fell to his knees. No this could not be happening. Jessica worked for Whalen. Then it hit him that was the reason for Whalen's little act. He quickly got up and grabbed Whalen by the shirt front.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? Can you never stay out of business that isn't yours?"

"Not when it involves and innocent life."

When Gregori growled his fangs actually showed. Jess flinched from the sight and backed against the car. Gregori paid her no mind. His anger was at Whalen.

Whalen looked at Jess. "Now you know the truth. What a monster they are and the need for every single one of them to be wiped off the face of the earth."

Connor, and Robby stepped closer glaring at Whalen liked they were about to kill him. And Jess didn't know them. They might kill him then her. When she saw Gregori tightened his fists on Whalen she knew he meant to hurt them. She couldn't let someone get hurt like that. Images of Gregori and his friends standing over her and Whalen sucking their blood came to mind and she couldn't take it.

She reached and kicked out with her foot and kicked Gregori in the ribs. When he let go of Whalen she followed up with a spinning kick to his face sending him back into Robby, and Conner. When they staggered she used it to her advantage to send a triple kick sending them all to the pavement.

When they fell she quickly back up and Whalen stood be side her smiling at the three men on the ground. Jess stared at Gregori who stared back.

"If you ever come near me again Holstein I'll put a stake through your heart." And in not knowing how she did it she sent him fling into the side of a van with her mind. As he hit the ground Whalen escorted her back into the SUV.

"I'll take you home now."

When he shut the door he noticed Gregori was standing beside Roman, and Angus. Robby and Conor joined. With a smile on his face he lowered his voice.

"That's one you'll never have."

With that he left taking Jess home.

Gregori watched after the SUV his hand on his nose stopping the blood. What the hell just two hours ago he and Jess had been laughing and kissing. This wasn't right. And on that she'd attacked him to defend Whalen. Who could blame her? Whalen at least was honest with her about his job and about the vamps. But about how much.

Roman moved his hand and looked at his nose. "Come on Gregori lets go have a look at this nose."

"What's the point I lost her Roman."

"Things might turn out alright."

Gregori followed Roman and the others in and into the infirmary and sat on the bed. As Roman cleaned and taped up his nose his mind wanted and remembered the hurt on Jess's face when she learned the truth.

"I should of told her the truth from the beginning."

"It's all right."

"No its not. She's gone and she'll never forgive me. Not now not when Whalen got his claws into her."

Angus walked in and saw the anguish on Gregori's face. He felt sorry for the lad. Gregori looked up.

"Angus will you skewer me and put me out of my misery."

Radinka walked in. "Gregori what happened now…" She stopped when she was her son had a broken nose and Roman taping it up.

"What happened Gregori?"

"Jessica."

Radinak gasped. "She broke your nose? Why?"

Gregori told her everything and Radinka felt like crying. She could tell how much her son was hurting. She would give Jess a few days. If she doesn't contact Gregori by then she was having a word with the woman. If it was the last thing she did she would tell Jessica the things that Whalen told her wasn't all true. There were good vampires.

* * *

**More to come soon. **

**Please leave a comment if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

Whalen took Jess home and walked her to her place.

"Will you still work for me."

"Probably. But for right now I want some time to think and take in everything."

"Okay!" He handed her a card with his number on it. "Call me if you need anything. Either me or one of my group will be here."

"Thank you."

When he left she locked the door and got dressed for bed. She laid in bed for thirty minutes till she couldn't hold it anymore. She let lose and cried. Gregori was a vampire. He had drunk her blood. But the worst was he had betrayed her and lied to her. Betrayal was the last thing she was thinking of when she finally fell asleep at the crack of dawn.

The next day went by like a blur to Jess, because the next thing she knew the sun had gone down. She had locked her door and made sure no one or no thing.

She was just cleaning her dinner dishes when there was a knock on her door. Cautious she walked over and looked through the peep hole. Oh no it was Gregori. She gasped and put her back to the door. The knock sounded again. Okay. He doesn't know she was there. If she didn't answer the door he'd go away.

"Jess I know your there I can hear your heart beating real fast."

"Go away Gregori."

"We need to talk."

"No stay away from me."

"Jess please let me in. I just want to talk."

"Yeah right. You'll try to control my mind like Roman does Shanna and Robby does Olivia and everybody else. Do you creatures have no sense of right or wrong."

"Jess we don't control people. Shanna and all the other women are there on their own will."

"Yeah right you controlled me. I couldn't never for feeling with someone that fast."

She jumped when he banged his fists on the door. "I didn't control you. You hard-headed woman. I never did anything to influence your mind."

"Leave Gregori I never want to see you again."

Gregori leaned against the door. "Please Jessica let me in. I have to see you. Please love."

Jess could feel her heart breaking more. She wanted to crack the door but Whalen had warmed her not to let him in. She turned to the door and placed her hands and forehead on it.

"I can't Gregori. You lied to me. You hurt me not only emotionally but physically. What's to stop you from killing me?"

She heard him growl. "Let me in now."

"Go away Gregori or I'll call Whalen."

She listened and when there was no answer she hoped he left. But she knew he was there waiting.

"You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you think one of his people isn't here."

"Because I know."

Jess whirled around to see Gregori standing in her home. His arms crossed. She didn't say anything but she trembled against the door.

Gregori took a step closer a hand held out slightly "Jess please listen to me. I just want to talk."

When he placed a hand on Jessica's arm she knocked it away and ran. She ran to her room and closed and locked the door. As she hid she heard his phone ring. She placed her ear against the door to listen.,

Gregori's heart broke when she ran from him. "Damn you Whalen." He was sure she didn't hear him. As he took a step toward her door his phone rang. He pulled it out

"What?"

Roman laughed. _"What a welcome."_

"So. What is it?"

"_We need to talk."_

"Alright I'll be there."

"_No need."_

Roman teleported in but when he saw Jess's home he raised a brow at Gregori.

"Where's Jess?"

Gregori pointed at her door. Then hung his head. "She ran from me Roman. She is completely scared of me."

"Then why are you in her home?"

"I lost my temper when she said she'd call Whalen so I teleported in with out thinking. She stood against the door but when I tried to touch her she ran from me and hid in her room. I can hear her heart she is terrified of me Roman. What can I do?"

"Give her some time Gregori."

Gregori turned putting his back to her door not seeing that she cracked it to listen. "Wait for what? Jess won't ever forgive me. Mom always said I needed to settle down find a good woman to have a family with… Now I finally found her I lost my chance. I should have been honest with her from the start."

Roman saw Jess peek out but acted like he didn't. He knew he had to help his friend. He couldn't stand the anguish on Gregori face and on Jessica's

"What would you of said to her if you could?"

Gregori looked Roman dead in the eyes. "I'd tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying. I'm sorry for what I am."

Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is something else. You should tell her why you accidently scratched her."

"That's harder to explain to her Roman. How could I tell her that I wanted her so much I couldn't resist making her making her mine? If I could I'd tell her how I always never stayed with one woman I never wanted to be serious with anyone. At least not till I met her! She is special Roman so very special. I want to settle down I want to start a family Roman like you. When Jess held little Jillian I could almost see her holding another baby… Our baby… But thanks to Whalen I'll never have that chance."

"I know how you feel Gregori. I go through this all the time. I feel the guilt when I see how much Sean Whalen hates me. In that he would do anything to get his daughter away from me. I love Shanna and that is the truest thing in the world. If you had a chance right now what would you really say to Jessica."

"I'd tell her how much I hurt. How what little of my heart is there broke when she ran from me."

"What do you mean what little is left."

Gregori gave a weak smile that disappeared. "My heart broke when she stepped out of that car last night. And when she used her powers to throw me into a building. But then again I deserved that. I'd tell her that in my heart in the little time I've known her I have done something I never thought possible… I fell in love with her."

Roman placed his other hand on Gregori's shoulder. "Give her time. She might let you talk to her once she gets over the shock. Come on let go to work."

When Gregori teleported out Roman turned to Jess who was still peeking out. "That is the truest truth you will ever have. Think with your heart Jessica. Because Whalen will stop at nothing to have you on his team and distory us. Could you live with that? Could you live with the thought that when the true evil vampires are gone you will be hunting and killing us? Could you live with the knowledge that you will take Gregori away from Radinka forever. Least of all staking him and watching him turn to dust as he tells you he loves you."

Jess was crying. "I…."

"Think about it. I hope you make the right choice. The one from your heart." With that he teleported out. And Jess unable to stand it walked back to her room and laid on her bed and cried.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter.**

**More to come soon.**

**What will happen next?**

**Jessfairy88**


	10. Chapter 10

The next two days went by and Jess was like a robot. She finished her last days of school and got ready for her graduation. But what was on her mind was Gregori and Roman's words _'staking him and watching him turn to dust as he tells you he loves you._' She hadn't been able to think about anything else all night. She knew he was right. She could never do such a think. But she knew one truth that hadn't showed itself till that night. Gregori said he fell in love with her and in some weird way she knew it was the truth.

That night she went to the theater of the college her class was graduating there. Her mom and dad and three brothers were in the audience. They smiled as she paced them and stopped to kiss her mom and dad on the cheek. Ambrose and Alice MacGregor knew there was something wrong with their daughter but they didn't know what. Jess didn't say and she always talked to them or at least her brothers. Her brothers Donovan, Zhane, and Jean whom she called Blade loved their sister and would do anything for her. When their parents went to talk to a few professors Zhane sat beside her.

"Okay sis spill it."

"Its nothing just guy trouble."

Donovan squatted in front of her. "You and Daniel had a fight."

"You're back on times Bro. I broke up with Daniel a week ago. I found him cheating on me with Victoria. No this is another guy."

Blade crossed his arms. "I told you that that Daniel was wrong for you."

"Not the time Blade."

"Well at lest you found some what of a good guy I mean I trust them."

"Well I guess I….. Wait how do you know who I am talking about."

Blade pulled her up and hugged her. "I work for Angus MacKay as a daytime investigator. Austin introduced me. I heard everything last night when I talked to them."

Jess starred. "Did they know I am your sister."

"Nope they only know me as Blade."

"Then you know everything."

"Some what they told me a little of it."

"Then you know what they are."

"I've known for a while. Donovan and Zhane knows too."

"What?"

Donovan and Zhane stood beside her. "Yeah sis we know."

Jess turned to Blade. "Then you know it was Gregori."

"Yeah. I was mad a first because he what you'd call a player when it came to women. Never being with the same one to long. But when he talked about you I could see the change in him."

"Then you know what he done."

"Done?"

Jess tilted her head to show them the scratch. "He accidently scratched me and tasted my blood."

Blade stepped back. "That's it I'm gonna break the bastard neck."

"He didn't hurt me I didn't even know about it. He apologized already."

She went on to tell them everything that happened that night she learned the truth. She told them about Whalen and about attacking Gregori and the others. Blade pulled her into a hug. His baby sister has been through a lot.

"Don't believe anything Whalen says Jess. These Vamps are good, very good."

He and her other brothers went on to tell her about Casimir and the Malcontents. How Roman created synthetic blood to save lives and to help vamps who didn't want to bite humans anymore. Then in to how they protects innocence and fight evil on a regular bases.

"What about Gregori how was he drawn into this."

"His mom Radinka works for Roman before Gregori was a vamp. When he came to pick up his mom one night he was attacked by the bad vamps and rather then loss her son she asked Roman to change him and he has been a vamp since. Never tasted human blood always bottled blood at least until now."

Before Jess could say something her mother come over and took her upfront where the grads where.

Jess when through the ceremony her mind on Gregori. Maybe she was wrong to of acted the way she did with him. He was nothing but loving to her since they met. As she walked across the stage the teacher called her name and she saw her family stand up and applaud her. But when she turned to smile at them she noticed Gregori, Radinka, Roman and Shanna standing to the side.

Gregori was smiling as she made her way down the steps. She went to her family and when she looked back again they were gone. She thought she had imagined it.

After the ceremony they all headed back to Jess's place and had a party. As they finished eating there was a knock on the door. Jess was a little afraid it might be Gregori. But when her mom opened the door Jess breathed again. It wasn't. It was Radinka.

Blade smiled and kissed her cheek. "Radinka."

"Blade it's nice to see you."

Jess couldn't stop her hands from trembling or from her stomach to drop. How will Radinka treat her after how she acted with Gregori. Radinka smiled at her.

"Can I have a word in private Jessica."

"Okay."

She led Radinka upstairs to her small library and sat in the comfy chairs. Radinka sat across from her.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm okay I guess. Still a bit shaken but handling everything."

"You know Gregori would never hurt you."

"I know that now. I was beginning to know that a day ago."

"Will you see him? He is out of his mind..."

"I ... I don't know…"

"Jess he loves you."

"I know and I fell in love with him as well. But that's not the point."

"What is?"

"He lied to me. He knew how much I valued honesty. Especially after my ex cheated on me… That is what I'm more upset about."

"What would you of done if he told you up front about what he was."

"I would have listened and took time to think."

"And know?"

"I've listened and had time?"

"Yeah. I want to give Gregori a chance. I want to give my heart a chance."

Radinka smiled and kissed Jess on the forehead. "That's a smart girl. Can I tell Gregori?"

"No I'll talk to him."

"Okay dear."

Radinka left and not an hour later so did her brothers and her parents. Jess cleaned up and went to bed with Gregori on her mind. Their New Year's eve ball was in two days and she didn't want to wait to tell Gregori she would give him a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Jess woke up and showered. As she pulled on her shirt there was a knock on her door. She quickly got dressed and went to open the door. When she did Tino and Sofia hurled themselves at her for a hug. Jess squatted down to hug them. She was a little surprised to see them all there.

As she stood Shanna gave her a hug. "Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm good…"

Shanna smiled and walked in followed by Radinka, Olivia, and two more women."

Jess laughed. " What's this ladies day."

Shanna laughed. "This is Lara Jack's wife and this is Toni Ian's wife."

They greeted Jess and Jess smiled back. Tino pulled on her sleeve. "You said you had a special room for us."

"I did didn't I. Well it through these doors." She pulled the doors opened to show the little play room she had made. It had a ball pit and playhouse with a slide and a small couch with a TV and game in front of it.

"I had this put together for your guys and there is a lot of movies and games."

As the kids took off to the room to play they sat in the dining room. But as Jess wen to grab some glasses for drinks Heather walked in with a large bag in her hands. She hung it on the wall and walked over to give Jess a hug. As Carlos and Caitlyn came in with the twins and Bethany Jess smiled. As all the kids went to play in the room Heather picked up the bag.

"Here's your dress."

"What?"

"Your dress! You are still coming are you?"

"Yes I am… That is if Gregori will still want to go with me."

Radinka smiled. "He will."

Heather pulled Jess into her bedroom and had her try on the dress. When Jess had it on she was almost pushed out of the room so the other women could see. They kids who were in there applauded to her as did the adults. Jess looked at the floor being shy.

"I've never worn something as fabulous as this."

Heather smiled. "Me and Jean-Luc designed it together."

"Its wonderful."

Tino and Bethany walked up and looked up at Jess Tino smiled.

"She needs a crown or a… what was it mom tiare."

"Tiara."

"Oh tiara she needs one in her hair."

Bethany giggled. "Yes mom she would look beautiful."

They all agreed and Jess went back to the room to take the dress off. As she came back Heather smiled.

"Only one or two alterations and then you are all set."

Jess smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Heather it is gorgeous."

They spent the day together talking and when the sun started to go down Jess experienced a wonderful giddy feeling her stomach. Gregori would be waking up soon and she just hoped that he would come there.

Sure enough when the sun went down a few minutes later several phones ran and when the women answered in men teleported in. Jess hid her smile when Gregori teleported in.

When he saw her he frowned. Jess took a deep breathe and braced herself for his answered.

"Gregori? Can I talk to you alone please?"

He nodded and Jess lead him upstairs through her room and bathroom. Taking the side door to her pool and stood to the side staring at him.

"Gregori I…"

"Let me I'm so sorry Jess. I should of told you the truth I should…" He was cut off when Jess surprised him by standing on her toes and kissing him. He pulled her to him as he shuttered in relief. She kissed him maybe he had a chance.

When she pulled back she saw his eyes were closed. She smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

"Gregori? Do one thing for me."

"Whatever you want?"

"Hold me."

Taking whoever graced him Gregori put his arms around Jess and held her.

"Jess I'm sorry."

"No don't apologies."

"But? I have to."

"You already did."

He looked down at her. "I have?"

She smiled. "You did the other night when Roman teleported in… When I ran from you." She looked down with a frown. "I am sorry for running from you Gregori."

He curled a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to him. "It was understandable. After I lied and you learned about what I was."

"I understand now that you are harmless. I don't even blame you for marking me as yours. In fact I find it kind of I don't know arousing."

Gregori laughed and unable to resist he gave her another sweet kiss.

She looked up at him. "Will I still have a date for the New Year Ball."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You bet."

"You'll love the dress Jean-Luc and Heather made for me."

"Is it perfect for dancing?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Because we will be dancing all night."

Jess shook her head looking afraid. "I can't I don't think I know how to dance."

"Don't worry love I'll teach you."

She smiled and tilted her head. "You called me love."

Gregori laughed. "Of course I did. It's because I love you Jessica MacGregor."

Jess felt a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh Gregori I love you too."

Gregori pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her. Roman and his mother were right. All he had to do was give her some time and she had followed her heart. Just like Roman had told him. Why did he have such a hard head? He pushed her and he was sure that that pushing could have made him loose her.

"Lets head back downstairs."

"Okay."

Gregori took Jess's hand in his and walked with her downstairs.

"I hope soon we can go swimming in the pool."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

As they entered the dining room Radinka smiled with knowing she saw Greogri's smile. This was perfect Jess and Gregori were back together.

When Gregori sat down in the recliner in the side of the dining room he pulled Jess onto his lap with a laugh. Jess sat there as they all talked. When the kids and women got hungry Jess ordered Pizza's for everyone.

To everyone's surprise when the pizza's arrived Jessica's bothers come in. Blade walked up to Angus and Roman and shook their hands. When he explained that he was Jess's brother Gregori stared.

"You're her brother."

"Yep."

"Damn man you should of told me your sister was an anger."

Blade walked over and to everyone's surprise he placed a knife to Gregori's throat.

"I like you Gregori but next time you bite her without her permission I have permission to break your neck right."

Gregori nodded and Blade put the knife away. Jess put her arms around Gregori and cuddled closer putting her head on him shoulder and looked at her brother.

"Blade be good. Or you'll have to handle me."

"I can handle you little sister."

Jess stood up with her hands on her hips "Oh really?"

When Blade smiled Jess attacked. Jumping over her brother and went to grad him he turned and caught her arm and when he went to pull her arm around she twisted and put him in a head lock. Blade let out a roar of laughter and twisted putting him arm under her knees and lifted her so she was upside down on his shoulder. Jess let out a growl and she pinched Blade's side. He let out a yelp and dropped her.

Everyone was laughing at the sight. Jess got up and went back and sat in Gregori's lap giving him another quick kiss.

* * *

**For picture of the home and the dress that was made**

**check out my profile and you can also see the**

**picture of Jessica's family.**

**Next chapter to come soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Jess got up the next day she was smiling. Then with groan she remembered the night before. She had fallen asleep on Gregori's lap. She remembered her brothers saying they were spending the night in the guest rooms. She couldn't remember who brought her to bed.

When she pulled the covers away she saw she wore her pajamas. Which mint a shirt and shorts? She got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. When she went into the kitchen she saw her brothers. Blade was at the stove in his pajama bottoms no shirt making his speciality steak and eggs. She loved them and she was hungry.

Donovan was at the counter in the chair drink some coffee and reading the paper. He too was in pajamas the only brother who was dressed was Zane. He sat beside Donovan in jeans and a t shirt also drinking coffee.

"Well this is a surprise I would of thought you all would of slept in."

Blade smiled at her. "Jess its almost 12."

"What? You let me sleep in that late."

Donovan laughed. "Dating a vampire you'll do that. Stay up later and sleep later."

"Oh…" She sat down beside her brother and smiled at Blade.

"I can't wait for that steak. I want it medium rare almost well done and the eggs over easy."

Blade shook his head. "I know Jess."

"Good. What time did everyone leave last night? And who put me to bed. I was in my pajamas."

Zane smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Morning to you to Sis."

"Who?"

"Gregori took you up and Shanna, Emma, and Radinka changed you. They didn't want to wake you, you were so tired."

"Okay. How do we have steak I didn't have any?"

Zane smiled. "I ran to the store and got quite a few things."

"Good. Because you guys are bottomless bits."They all laughed. Blade placed down plates of Steak and eggs in front of them all the sat down beside Jess. They all ate in silence.

When they finished Zane looked at Jess. "Sis you thinking about going to that New Year Ball."

"Of course. Are you guys going?"

"Yep Roman invited us last night."

"You'll need suits."

Donovan looked down. "I know. We were going to head out today and look at some. Want to come and help us."

"Yeah I have to make sure you guys don't look like monkeys."

They laughed and got ready. When they were all finished they got into Zane's car and went to the mall. They spent three hours there till they found the perfect suits for the guys. Jess thought they looked so handsome. They stopped at Red Lobster on their way back to Jess's place.

As they ate they talked about everything. Grateful for the peace of a secluded table they laughed about old stories and fussed about old arguments.

When they got back to the penthouse Jess and her brothers decided to have a swim. She loved the pool. It was special because it had her aunt's initials in it. KM. They had fun having just a day for sibling.

Around 4 they started preparing dinner when there was a knock. Jess smiled and asked Zane to answer the door. She turned back to the island where she was chopping tomatoes and mozzarella. As she chopped she felt arms come around her waist. She knew it was Gregori and the kiss on the side of her neck proved it.

"How was your day love?"

She sat the knife down and turned and gave him a kiss. "It was wonderful."

"Gregori! Not in the kitchen."

Jess looked at saw again Radinka, Shanna, and the kids along with Roman. Jess let go of Gregori and hugged the two women and the two children.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No we haven't we were when we leave her."

"Nonsense have dinner with us."

"We couldn't dear."

"Of course you can. You'll love it. We're having Fusilli alla Caprese and baked chicken. There will be more then enough to go around."

Shanna smiled. "Thanks for the invite. Need any help."

"If you want chop up a little basil."

Shanna did and Tino walked up and tugged on her shirt. Jess looked down.

"Yes Tino?"

"Can we watch my new movie?"

"Of course you can. How about on the big TV in your playroom?"

He nodded and Jess turned to Zane. "Zane could you put it on for them."

"Sure. Come on little man." He picked Tino up and hung him upside down making him laugh and went to the playroom.

Jess and Shanna continued to prepare dinner and Roman teleported out and returned with a small ice chest of bottled blood for him and Gregori. Jess opened the mini fridge under the island.

"Here you can place those here. Blade told me you need them a few times at night." She turned and smiled at Gregori. "I didn't want you to have to leave so I thought to use this mini fridge for you drinks."

Gregori smiled and kissed the tip of her nose."You think of everything."

They finished dinner and while everyone ate Roman and Gregori sat at the table and drank their blood talking with everyone else. Tino Jess saw loved her pasta. He kept asking for more. Sofia loved the chicken and pasta.

When they were finished eating Roman turned to Jess. "Miss MacGregor, would you come to Romatech with us."

"Okay. But what for?"

"Angus wanted to offer you a job."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Roman called the office and Connor, and Angus teleported in with Howard. Howard offered to drive Jess's brothers to Romatech while Roman, teleported with Shanna and Tino. Angus took Radinka and Sofia, while smiled Gregori pulled Jessica into his arm and teleported with her.

When they arrived Jess was greeted with a smile and a kiss on the forehead by a woman she had yet to meet.

"You must be Jessica."

"I am. Who are you?"

Angus smiled and put his arms around the woman. "This is my wife Emma."

Jess smiled, "it's nice to meet you Emma."

"It is wonderful to meet you. And I must thank you for not listening to Whalen and join him."

"Yeah well I was starting to believe before my brothers and Radinka talked with me."

"Your Brothers?"

Jess laughed. "Yeah one works for you and the other two were about too."

"Who are they."

"Blade. His real name is Jean MacGregori but we call him Blade. Then there is Donovan and Zane."

"They are your brothers?"

"Yep."

Emma turned and picked up some paperwork. "I had hoped we could persuade you to join MacKay's Security and Investigation."

"I would love too."

Emma had Jess fill out the paper work and Jess asked Gregori to take her home. He did and stood in front of her a few moments.

"I really need to get some sleep Gregori. That Ball is tomorrow and I'll be up all night."

He smiled and gave her a long goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow night, love. Mom is coming in the morning to get her hair done with you."

"Okay. Night Gregori."

"Night… I love you."

"I love you too."

Gregori left and Jess got ready for bed. When she laid down and shut her eyes, her last thoughts was that tomorrow would be a wonderful night.


End file.
